1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a button including a button body and a tack member adapted to be joined with the button body for attachment of the button to a garment fabric.
2. Prior Art
Various buttons are known which generally comprise a button body and a tack member adapted to be joined with the button body for attachment of the button to a garment fabric. In attachment, a tapering end of the tack member's shank is pierced through a garment fabric and then forced into a hollow hub of the button body so as to deform the tapering end of the shank, thus securing the latter to the hollow hub of the button body. Since a head of the button body is not tiltable with respect to the hollow hub and thus the garment fabric, the button body must be tilted together with a portion of the garment fabric therearound as the button is threaded through and removed from a button hole in the garment. Consequently, this prior button is not suitable for a garment of denim, which is thick and very less flexible.
Japanese Patent Publication (Kokoku) No. 54-4640 discloses a button in which a head of a button body has a spherical projection pivotably received in a fixed hollow hub; the head is tiltable with respect to the hollow hub and thus a garment fabric. However, because the head tends to be rotated or angularly moved on its own axis, this prior button cannot be used if the head bears on its face a design or emblem indicative of a direction in which the head must be oriented.